If Sonic the Hedgehog 06 was better: Sonic
by Elementaldragonoflight
Summary: Just my ideas of the game would go storywise if Sega took their time and made the fans happy with what they were waiting to see and expect.
1. Chapter 1: Festival Chase

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

* * *

**_Sonic the Hedgehog_**

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

**_Act 1: Festival Chase Zone_**

It was another day for Sonic, the high speed blue hedgehog, running as he loved to do, enjoying the thrill of it all; Outracing animals, crossing wide rivers and jumping from the sides of cliffs to another. His best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower or "Tails" for short, showed up to Sonic in his plane, the Blue Tornado. "Sonic!" he called. "Tails!" he responded, "What's up?"

* * *

Sonic came to a stop as Tails landed the plane beside him back at Green Hill where most of their adventures started. "So, how's it going, Tails?" he asked him. "Sonic," he said, "Invites have been going around, and I've received one." "Cool!" said Sonic, "What's the invite for?" "It's for the festival at Soleanna," Tails answered, "There's said to be fireworks and a tribute to their Sun God; Solaris." "Think there might be chili dogs there?" Sonic asked, "If they are, I'm heading there right now!" "Here's the invite," said Tails as he handed it, "It shows their princess, Sally Alicia Acorn to raise interest in the festival."

* * *

Sonic looked at the picture of the princess, seeing she and the people around her were anthropomorphic animals like he and his friends are. What raised his interest in the picture was not the princess or the design of the castle behind her, but what she was holding in the picture. "Is that a..." he said, "A Chaos Emerald?!" "A Chaos Emerald?" Tails said, "Let me see." Sonic handed the invite back to Tails, letting him see it. "It is!" he said, "The princess has the blue Chaos Emerald!" "If they're passing these invites around," said Sonic, "No doubt Robotnik would gotten one by now." "Then that means he's probably on his way to the festival as we speak!" said Tails, "The princess is in danger and nobody realizes it!" "Then we haven't any time to waste!" said Sonic.

* * *

Before the 2 of them race to stop Robotnik, someone jumped on Sonic, pinning him down. "Sonic!" said a familiar voice. "Amy?" Sonic yelled as he saw it was Amy, "Where'd you come from?" "I'm always with my precious Sonic," she answered. As the both of them stood back up, Amy continued. "I heard you're going to a festival," She said, "And I wanted to go too! It'll be like a date!" "A-A date?" Sonic said, "No way! Forget it! Nope!" "Oh, but Sonic..." Amy said in a disappointed tone. "Hate to say it," said Tails, "But according to the invite, we need 4 people in a group before they would let us in." "What?" Sonic said as Amy cheered. "Hold on," he said, "We're still short 1 person. Who's our last guy?" The 3 of them thought of who should be in their group, coming to one conclusion. "Knuckles!" they thought.

"No way!" said Knuckles after the 3 asked him to join them on the floating Angel Island. "Why not, Knuckles?" Tails asked. "Who else would take care of the Master Emerald?" he answered, "I can't leave it alone for one minute without worrying it's gonna be stolen and misused." "Don't worry," said Sonic, "Who's gonna steal it?" "Need I remind you," said Knuckles, "That it shattered when stolen twice? Once caused Chaos to nearly destroy everything while the second time was because of that bat girl." "So, 3rd time's a charm," said Sonic, "Just put a lock on the thing." "My answer is still no!" Knuckles answered, "Absolutely not!"

"Ok then," said Sonic as he shrugged, "I guess he doesn't want to go." "But Sonic!" said Tails, "What about the Chaos Emerald?" "Don't worry," said Sonic, "We'll just invite ourselves in without a fourth guy. After all, who wants to go to a party with a downer like Knuckles?" "What was that?" Knuckles asked in an angrier tone. "Nothing," said Sonic, "I'm just saying that all work and no play makes Knuckles a dull Echidna." "I'm not dull!" he yelled, "Alright, let's go!" "That was easy," Tails thought, "But Knuckles was always hot headed."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, Dr. Ivo Robotnik; Sonic's nemesis, received an invite as Tails predicted, while working on an invention whose purpose was unknown. "A Festival in Soleanna," he thought, "Worshipping their beloved Sun God, Solaris. I know that name. It's the same name as a failed project years ago, tapping into the power of time travels from Solaris himself. If they had my genius, they would have succeeded." "Of course they would," said Scratch, a robot Robotnik created. "No one could match your genius Dr. Robotnik," said Grounder, another one of the robots. "Of course!" Robotnik said, "Which is why I'm doing what those fools couldn't! After I found the reports of the Solaris project, the thoughts of traveling through time couldn't be passed up.

With my genius, I'll succeed at what they haven't! For I am Dr. Robotnik! The greatest scientist of all time!" As he rose his fist in pride, he knocked over a cup of hot coffee that Scratch was delivering to him, burning him. "Yeow!" he screamed. "Nincombots!" he yelled, "Why I ought to-" Before he slapped the two flinching robots, something caught the eye on the invite. "what's this?" he asked. He looked closer at the invite, specifically; What was in the princess' hand. "I don't believe it!" he said, "A Chaos Emerald? Now that I think about it, the Duke of Soleanna was the head of the project, so his daughter may know something I don't, regarding the project!"

He quickly announced to all of the other robots. "Attention!" he said, "Prepare the Egg Carrier! We're taking a trip to Soleanna! Let's not be rude and show up late for the festival! Gya, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" His robots boarded the Egg Carrier, preparing to invade the city.

* * *

Sonic and friends arrived to the city by boat, leaving Sonic sick from the fear of water around him and surrounding the city as he couldn't swim. "Here we are," said Tails, "Soleanna." "Why did we have to take a boat?" said the ill Sonic, "It makes me seasick. We could have taken the Tornado. Urp!" "It can't hold 4 people," Tails answered, "It was hard enough to take Amy along with us with only 1 seat." "Soleanna!" said the excited Amy as she gazed at the architecture, "Isn't this place beautiful and romantic? The perfect city to have a romantic evening. Right, Sonic?" She looked back at the guys, seeing that they were all gone. "Oh, Sonic!" she yelled, "You've ruined the moment! Where are you?" As she searched for him again, she said to herself, "Well, at least the city's in the middle of the ocean. So he can't get away now! He's trapped and all mine!" She went her way to find Sonic somewhere in the city of water, Soleanna.

* * *

As the 4 guests explored the city, the princess, Sally was preparing herself for the festival tonight with a designer helping her. "You look beautiful," she said, "You look just like your mother." Sally sighed in a disappointed tone. "What's the matter?" the designer asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "It's alright," said Sally, "Continue." As her hair was being brushed, Sally asked, "It's been exactly 5 years since then, hasn't it?" "Since what?" she asked. "Since my father died," Sally answered, "He died 5 years ago today during the Solaris Festival." "It was such a sad loss," the designer said, "And he was a great man." "I always wondered what he meant by his last words," said Sally, "He told me never to cry, no matter what dangers I face. What could it mean?" "It means to never let your people see you frightened," answered the designer, "It sounds like a meaning to never let anything get the better of your emotions, no matter what." "I guess so," said Sally as she looked at her treasure, unknowing it was more special than she knew.

That night, the festival began with fireworks filling the sky as people cheered. A large gondola-like boat rowed toward a round alter in the middle of the city with the princess onboard, waving to the people and wearing her emerald as dancers danced around her in the boat. She arrived at the alter where castle officials dressed in special robes and a priest waited for her. One of them handed her a torch to light the ceremonial torch that was above them, dedicated to Solaris. Before she began her recital, she saw a vision in the torch she held. Suddenly, she saw the city set ablaze from a great distance, burning to the ground as a large demonic-like entity rose from the ashes, roaring loudly.

"Miss Sally?" asked a lady-in-waiting, breaking her out of her trance. "I-It's alright," she said. She continued on with the ceremony, trying to forget what she saw in the flames. "We've give thanks for the blessed flames," she said, "May we always continue to have peace. Sun of Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..." She then lowered the torch into a bowl of flammable liquid, causing the fire to spread from the bowl up the path to the ceremonial torch. The people cheered as fireworks lit up the sky.

Suddenly, missiles rain down from the fireworks, exploding nearby the people and destroying nearby buildings, causing them to take cover to avoid it. Princess Sally was trapped as she was in the middle of the water on an alter. A ship became visible in the sky, sending down robots that surrounded Sally and the people around her on the alter. Dr. Robotnik came down as well on his Egg-O-Matic; His hovercraft. "A pleasure to meet you at last, Princess of Soleanna," he said, "I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. I've come here to obtain the secrets of the Solaris Project from you. And to take the miracle gem that are the key to its secrets...The Chaos Emerald!" Sally held the emerald tighter in her hands, not wanting to part with it. "Now, Princess," said Robotnik, "This way, please."

It seemed like there was no hope for them, when a blue blur started to appear, spinning around them and the robots, creating a powerful gust of wind. "Wow! That's a snazzy performance there!" said a voice. Princess Sally looked up to see a blue hedgehog standing over them, he was somehow recognized by her, despite never meeting before as she said, "You? It can't be." The robots locked onto the hedgehog, shooting him as he jumped away, bashing the robots away with great speed, sending the last one falling by tapping it with the tip of his foot. "I'm Sonic!" he said as he introduced himself and picked up the princess. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" He escaped with the princess, leaving Robotnik saying, "Not that irritating hedgehog again! Attack!"

More robots appeared and fired missiles at the speeding hedgehog, missing him because of his great speed. As they avoided the missiles, Sally cried, "What's going on here? Who are you?" "I told ya!" he answered. "Who was that man?" she asked, "And why did he call my gem an Emerald?" "Just an Eggman," he answered. Sonic jumped from building to building as robots chased after the two, running through the maze-like town afterwards. As they made their escape, another hedgehog with silver fur, watched them from the top of a burning building with the sky filled with smoke and ash. "I finally found him," whispered the silver hedgehog, "**_The Iblis Trigger..."_**

**_To Be Continued!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Wave Ocean

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog_**

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

**_Act 2: Wave Ocean Zone: Part 1_**

After rescuing Princess Sally from Robotnik, Sonic run through the city with her in his hands. "Why are you helping me?" she asked him. "No special reason," he answered. Robots landed in front of them, blocking their escape. "Sonic!" she cried. He put her down on her feet to fight the robots without the princess being harmed in the process. He quickly disposed of them by bashing one and tricking another to shoot its ally before bashing it as well. The princess screamed as Sonic turned back to her, seeing her captured by Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic's arms. "I'm afraid our little game ends now," said Robotnik as he ascended to his Egg Carrier with Sally. To both of their surprises, Sally freed herself. A force field developed around her and forced the Egg-O-Matic's arms to release and drop her. "No!" Robotnik yelled. The force field quickly disappeared as Sally fell from the sky, being rescued by Sonic at the last second. "Got ya!" he said. "Thank you," she said. "It's only a matter of time before the Chaos Emerald is mine! Until then, you can hold onto it for me." said Robotnik as he entered the Egg Carrier. "Scratch! Grounder!" he called inside, "Steer the ship to the Desert base!" As the massive ship left, Sonic and Sally watched. To their horror, the people from the festival were captured as they were seen in cages carried by Robotnik's robots. "My people!" Sally cried. "Princess!" they called, "Don't worry about us! Hide from Robotnik!" "Ah yes," said Robotnik through a microphone, "These animals would be great subjects to add to my army of machines!" "Robotnik!" Sonic yelled. Sonic dashed to catch the carrier, running at high speed and running up the sides of buildings in front of him, jumping from rooftops to reach the ship. But he couldn't chase it anymore as he came to the edge of the city, with only the ocean in front of him. "Darn it!" he said, "He got away!" As he could do nothing but watch, he heard a voice behind him. "I've been looking for you," it said.

* * *

Sonic turned around to see someone he never met before: A Hedgehog with silver fur. "You're the Iblis Trigger!" he said. "The What Trigger?" Sonic asked, "Don't know what that is, and I'm not a trigger to anything!" "Silence!" said the silver hedgehog, "Your actions with condemn us all! Die!" The hedgehog threw something at Sonic that came out of nowhere, pushing him off the building and into the water. He fell off the building, saving himself from drowning by grabbing the ledge of an opened window. "That was close," he thought, "Who is that guy?" "Don't think you're safe yet," said the hedgehog, floating behind Sonic. "He's flying?" Sonic asked, surprised. He jumped into the window, running out of the building before the hedgehog threw another wave, blasting through the house and collapsing the floor of it. Sonic broke through the door on the 1st floor, looked up, and saw the top of it collapsing and falling toward him, running out of the way. "That was really close," he said, "What's going on here?"

* * *

The silver hedgehog floated in the air above Sonic, ready to attack. "Time out!" Sonic said, "Can't we just stop and talk this out?" "No!" he answered, "For the sake of the future, you must be destroyed!" The hedgehog attacked with the waves of energy again. Seeing he wouldn't listen to reason, Sonic decided to fight back. He ran out of the way of the blast, disappearing. "Where did he go?" the hedgehog asked. "Since we can't talk..." said Sonic behind him. The hedgehog threw his arm back to hit Sonic, missing him as he ran out of the way. "...Then I have to settle this the old fashion way!" said Sonic sitting on top of a building, finishing his sentence. "Don't mock me!" he yelled. He threw more blasts, but couldn't match with Sonic's speed. While he wasn't looking, Sonic attacked him from behind, knocking him down to the ground. "You're not so tough," said Sonic as he walked up to him, "You just throwing waves around. What are you gonna do next? Pull a rabbit out of your hat?" Sonic stopped short as the hedgehog threw his arm at Sonic, paralyzing him somehow. "What's this?" he said, "I can't move." "My name is Silver," said the attacker, "And I was born with Psychokinesis, the ability to control things by thought." "Control things?" Sonic said as he tried to escape the hold. "That is correct," said Silver, "I may not be like you with your extraordinary speed, but if you're within my range, you're good as finished!" He threw Sonic into the air and threw him down onto the street, hitting the concrete. He repeated it 3 more times. While Sonic was up in the air, something caused him to break his focus; A person grabbed hold of him, saying, "Now I got you Sonic!" That person was Amy. "Hey, let me go!" Silver said. He lost his focus on Sonic, releasing him from his powers. As soon as he touched the ground, Sonic ran to escape Silver, trying to figure out how to get around his Psychokinesis powers.

* * *

While Sonic was running, he realized late that Amy was there as well. "Amy?" he thought, "What was she doing there?" He ran back to where they were, worried about Amy's life. "Darn you, Amy!" he said, "What are you doing?" He ran back to the edge of the city where Amy and Silver were, seeing they were gone. "Where did they go?" he asked, "Did they kidnap Amy?" "Sonic!" cried Tails voice. Sonic looked up to see Tails in the Blue Tornado. "Tails!" he said. "I saw the Egg Carrier fly off with the townspeople," said Tails, "Whatever Robotnik plans with them can't be good." "Isn't everything he does not good?" Sonic asked. He jumped onto the Blue Tornado telling Tails, "Robuttnik said he's heading toward the desert." "Ok, Sonic," said Tails, "It's past Wave island, so that's where we should go first." "Ok, Tails," said Sonic, "Hit it!" The Blue Tornado flew off as Sonic said to himself, "Amy would have to wait. If I know her, she'll give him a good beating with that hammer. Plus Knuckles is on the island, so he can help her. But who was that guy? And what was up with that force field around Princess Sally?"

* * *

As the sun rose, Sonic and Tails arrived at Wave island, seeing robots on the island firing at them. "Looks like Dr. Robotnik gave us a warm welcoming," said Sonic, "It'll be rude to not accept it." Sonic dropped off the plane and landed on the beach of the island as he saw the Egg Carrier within view. He started running toward it as he bashed and attacked each robot he came across as Tails followed behind in the Tornado as Sonic dwindled the number of robots attacking Tails from the ground. As he jumped off cliffs to reach the neighboring land, a whale chased after him, knocking down the pillars of stone Sonic jumped off. "Whoa!" he cried, "He doesn't look too happy!" he reached a boardwalk built on the island and ran down it as the whale continued to chase him, destroying the walk in the process. It caught up with Sonic and knocked him into the air along with the boardwalk. Sonic quickly jumped from one to the other, working his way down until he caught up with the whale, jumping off of its head and landing on the beach where it couldn't reach him. "Too bad you're a mammal who can't walk on land," he said, "Or I'd be in trouble!"

* * *

He eventually reached the end of the island and destroyed the remaining robots. The Egg Carrier continued to fly off into the distance as Tails stopped to pick up Sonic again. After doing so, they resumed their chase.

* * *

"Dr. Robotnik," said Scratch. "What is it?" he answered. "The scanners picked up a small object following us...and it's blue!" "Blue?" Robotnik said, "It's Sonic! Grrr. I hate that hedgehog! Why didn't you notice him before?" "You didn't ask about the scanners," Grounder answered. "You didn't tell me because I didn't ask?" Robotnik growled, "Nincombots! If you see something following us on the screen, don't wait until I ask, just shoot it down?" "Now?" Scratch asked. "Yes, now!" Robotnik yelled. "Ok then," said Grounder. Scratch pushed a button on the control panel, firing missiles at the Tornado. "Watch out, Tails!" Sonic yelled, "Missiles!" Tails maneuvered out of the way of the missiles, breathing a sigh of relief. "Tails!" Sonic said, "Behind us! They're heat seekers!" Tails tried to dodge them again, but eventually one of them hit the plane, sending it crashing. "Brace for impact!" Tails shouted. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Soleanna, Princess Sally awaited Sonic's rescue of her people back at her castle. She worried for her people and felt to cry until she remembered her father's words. "You're a good girl, Sally," he said, "Remember: Be strong and never cry, no matter how hopeless it seems." She heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's me!" said what sounded like Sonic's voice, "I'm back and I brought the people back." Sally felt her heart lifted at the good news. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Sonic," she said. She went to open the door, expected to meet him, but met one of Robotnik's minions. "You're not Sonic!" she said. The robot then knocked her out with a gas, taking her after she fell unconscious.

* * *

After crashing the plane, Sonic and Tails woke up, coughing up sand. "Yuck!" said Sonic, "Why couldn't we land on chili dogs?" He saw Tails unconscious by a destroyed Blue Tornado. "Tails!" he cried. He rushed to his friend's side, trying to wake him up. "Wake up Tails! Tails!" Tails started to wake up, seeing Sonic. "Sonic?" he said, "Boy do I feel dizzy." "Glad to see you're alright," said Sonic. "Where are we?" "Oh no!" Tails cried, "The Tornado! It's destroyed!" "Good thing we weren't," said Sonic, "Is this the desert?" "Yep," Tails answered, "And that looks like Robotnik's base in the distance. If we're lucky, there's something there we could use to get back to Soleanna." "One way to find out!" said Sonic, "Let's go!" Sonic dashed and Tails flew to the base, where they knew Robotnik was waiting for them.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Dusty Desert

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog_**

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

Act 3: Dusty Desert Zone: Part 1

After running through the desert, Sonic and Tails arrived at Robotnik's desert base. They quickly disposed of the robot guards at the front entrance before running in. "Why does Robotnik make such cheap robots?" Sonic asked as they ran through the hallways. "Be careful, Sonic," said Tails, "The Doctor could have a trap set up for us." "Just let him try!" said the confident hedgehog, "We're ready!"

The heroes entered a large room where the people of Soleanna were being held, strapped to the Robotizier; Robotnik's machine that turned living creatures into robots. "How terrible!" Tails said. "That snake!" said an angered Sonic, "He's still up to this idea?" "Of course," said Robotnik as he entered the room, "It's simpler and faster than making normal robots." "We won't let you get away with this, Robuttnik!" Sonic yelled. "The name is Robotnik!" he said, "And if you're so sure you can stop me, then I'll introduce you to my pet. Come out, Egg-Cerberus!" A door to their left opened up, revealing a large cage containing a giant three-headed robotic dog, fitting its name of Cerberus. "Sonic, look at the size of that thing!" said Tails. "So what?" Sonic asked, "We took down bigger fish than this thing. Besides, the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" "Think you can beat it?" Robotnik asked, "I like to see you try!" As Sonic and Tails prepared to fight the mechanical beast, Robotnik entered his Egg-O-Matic and flew to a safe distance as Scratch and Grounder watched from seats, cheering the Cerberus on. The battle began.

Sonic dashed at the beast as Tails flew in to distract it. The creature tried to attack Tails with its 3 heads, trying to chomp him. Sonic went after it while it wasn't look, striking its leg with his Spin Dash attack. He bounced off of it with no damage done to it. "What?" he said, "What's this thing made of?" "It's no use!" said Robotnik, "It's made of a super strong metal. No one can break it. Not even you, Hedgehog!" "Well that ain't fair," Sonic said. "Sonic, help!" Tails cried, "It's after me!" "Hang on, Tails!" Sonic said.

Sonic looked at his surrounding, getting an idea from it. He followed after the Cerberus, jumping onto its tail and sliding onto it and onto its head, grabbing the horn on its head that received Robotnik's command. "What's going on?" he said, "The Cerberus isn't responding! That hedgehog! He's interfering with the signals!" "I got ya now!" said Sonic. The uncontrolled beast started to act wildly, shaking Sonic around. "Whoa!" he yelled, "Down, boy!" He forced it to hit a nearby wall, damaging its head in the process, but it forced him to jump off to avoid the impact. "Now I Gotcha!" he said.

The Cerberus took its attention away from Tails and focused it back on Sonic after he damaged it. It opened its 3 mouths, revealing multiple gun barrels and fired at him. But even the speed of bullets and guns couldn't keep up with his speed as he effortless avoided it. One stray bullet managed to scrap his arm as the force knocked him down and causing him to lose control and fall over. "Sonic, are you alright?" Tails asked. "I'm fine," said Sonic as he grabbed his arm, "Just a scrap." The creature dashed toward him as he ran out of the way, sliding up its tail once again and grabbing its horn, causing it to hit the wall and breaking open its head. "Hey, I can finally see your face now!" said Sonic as he jumped. When the machine turned to face him again, he and Tails was shocked to see within its middle head was an unconscious Princess Sally. "What?" Tails asked, "Sally? But how?" "You should have known better than to have left her alone in the castle," said Robotnik, "Now what will you do? Can you defeat the Cerberus without destroying your precious princess?" "You can't!" Scratch yelled. "There's no way you can win!" said Grounder. "Silence!" Robotnik yelled as he whacked the two.

"Sonic, what do we do?" Tails asked, "It's impossible to get the princess while that robot's moving! And if we try destroying it, we'll risk blowing her up with it!" "We'll just have to figure it out," said Sonic, "Either way, no way we'll let Robotnik have his way!" The creature attacked again as Sonic and Tails spilt up, trying to defeat it and save Sally at the same time. Sonic jumped as the robot fired its guns again. He jumped to try and break the glass containing the princess, only to see it was as strong as the metal the robot was made of. "Darn!" he said, "That hurt!" "Hold on, Sonic," said Tails. "What is it?" he asked. "There's one thing we could try, but it's risky," Tails explained. "What is it?" "I've been working on this for a while," said Tails as he pulled something out of his backpack. "What's this?" Sonic asked. "It's a Bomb I've been working on." "A bomb?!" Sonic yelled. "A bomb!?" Robotnik and the robots yelled. "Tails, why are you carrying a bomb?" "It's not just a normal bomb," he said. The Cerberus attacked them as they explained about the bomb. "It's a special bomb I've been working on," he said, "When it goes off and explodes, rings will fly for you to grab and absorb their energy." "A Ring Bomb?" Sonic asked. "That's right, It could be used to shrink a huge robot group while giving you Power Rings to protect you for a short period." "Where are you getting at?" Sonic asked. "I'm saying I can use this to blow up the glass around Sally and the rings would protect her the moment they break out." "Don't know about that," said Sonic, "It's too risky!" "It's our only option," said Tails, "It's our only chance." "Wait until I get up on its head again," said Sonic, "And when I'm over Sally's case, throw the bomb!" "But you'll be caught in the blast too!" said Tails. "Don't worry," he said, "Just chuck that thing."

Tails threw the bomb at them, as Sonic threw the creature's head up to it. The explosion went off as the room filled with smoke. "Sonic, you still there?" asked Tails, "Where are you?" "Right here, buddy," said Sonic. His figure emerged from the smoke, carrying Sally and the Power Rings to protect him and her from the blast as well as the mysterious force field that Sally produced before at Soleanna. The middle head of the robot was destroyed, taking the rest of the robot with its exploding core. "Sonic!" said Robotnik, "You'll pay dearly for that!" "A deal's a deal," said Sonic, "Release her people!" "Very well," said Robotnik, "I'll let them go." He snapped his fingers and the people were spared of living a life as robots. "We're not finished here," said Robotnik, "Just you wait!" As Robotnik left, Scratch and Grounder followed after him, being left behind. "Wait up!" Scratch. "Don't leave your loyal bots!" said Grounder. As the 3 left, Sally woke up in Sonic's arms. "Mr. Sonic?" she asked, "How did I get here?" "Doesn't matter now," said Sonic, "Take a look."

After Sonic let her on her feet, Sally saw her people were freed from Robotnik, "Thank you, Mr. Sonic," she said, "Thank you for rescuing them." "No sweat," he said, "After all, I'm the fastest thing around!" "We have another problem," said Tails. "Look outside!" They rushed to the entrance where they saw Robots flying toward them. "How long is this going to go on?" he asked. "Let's spilt up!" said Tails, "I'll try to get the people onto a transport while you distract the robots." "Ok, you be careful, Tails." said Sonic. "Just leave it to me," he said. He went back into the base to get the people back to safety. Instead of going with Tails and the others, Princess Sally asked to be escorted by Sonic. "It'll be dangerous," he said, "I can't let a princess get hurt." "It's my duty to protect my people," she said, "If the robots would chase after me, it'll let the people escape as will. I'm coming along with you." "Ok then," said Sonic, "Can't argue with royalty." He picked her back up and said to her, "Hold on tight," and run into the distance with the robots chasing after them. Tails returned inside the base and found a spare transport, that Robotnik planned to use to return the people to his original base after they've been robotizied. "After I'm finished here," he said, "I'm coming back for you, Tornado."

Sonic and Elise traveled through the desert to escape the robots, jumping from remains of ruins as Sonic couldn't run his fastest on the frictionless sand. When they were running out of hard footing quickly, Sally said, "Mr. Sonic, if we use my force field, we can run across the sand without losing speed." "Ok," he said, "It's worth a shot, 'cause I'm jumping now!" He leaped off a rock with only sand to land on because of Sally's weight adding to his. Her force field activated as it prevented them from making contact with Sand, allowing Sonic to run at full within it and causing it to roll. Robots tried to attack them, but shooting or ramming it had no affect on the sphere. "This is a pretty cool effect," said Sonic, "Since when you could use this?" "I really don't know myself," Sally answered, "I've had this power ever for 5 years now, ever since..." "Since what?" Sonic asked. "Since my father died," she answered. "Ouch!" he said, "Sorry to ask. Didn't mean to..." "It's alright," she said, "Right now, we have to escape." "Good point," he said, "Hope Tails is alright." The two of them heard a large boom behind them, looking behind to see a transport ship leave the desert base; With the base exploding shortly afterwards." "The base!" said Sally. "Don't worry," said Sonic, "They're on that ship." "How do you know?" she asked, "When it comes to Tails," he answered, "He can do anything with it comes to machines!" As the robots kept attacking them, it begun to annoy Sonic. "This is taking to long," he said, "Hold on, I'm gonna speed up!" The 2 went faster, leaving a trail of fire from their run that caught onto the robots and melted them.

The two of them eventually escaped the desert and came across a field of green far away from the desert, with a clear blue sky. After letting Sally walk, she said to him, "I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help." Something on Sonic's arm caught her attention. "You're hurt," she said. He looked at his arm and saw a cut on it; A cut given to him from his fight with the Egg-Cerberus. "It's nothing," he answer as he swung his arm to show it was fine to him. "Don't say that," said Sally. She started to bandage the wound using a handkerchief she kept with her. "I'm sorry," she said as she bandaged it, "It's all my fault." Rather than tell her it wasn't her fault, Sonic simply said, "Smile." She looked up to him, confused by what he said. "What did he mean by that?" she thought. He waved his finger as a way of telling her not to blame herself. A butterfly flew onto the tip of Sonic's nose, catching both of their attention. Sally laughed at Sonic's expression and the butterfly on his nose. She reached out to touch it, but the butterfly flew away. As she watched it fly away, Sonic said, "Your smile. That's all you need."

The two of them started to walk through the field to find a way to the ocean to return to Soleanna. "Robotnik mentioned something called the Solaris Project," said Sonic, "Is that why he was after you?" "Yes," she answered, "The name of the sun god our country honors is Solaris. It is told that Solaris's rage would destroy the world. His wrath comes in the form of the Flames of Disaster. 5 years ago, we almost faced the full force of his fury...I was young then, so I don't remember it very well." She stopped walking as she said, "I lost my father, then...And now that man is trying to cause the same disaster again...what can I do? What can I do to protect my people?" Sonic walked back to her and grabbed her arm all of the sudden. "Mr. Sonic?" she said. He started to run with her, building up his speed. "Mr. Sonic, wait!" she said as he started to run, "I can't run that fast!" "Don't worry!" he said, "Just raise your head and run!" They ran along with each other holding hands as Sally started to enjoy the thrill, eventually coming to a beach to the ocean. "Feels great, doesn't it?" Sonic asked as she sat next to him. "Yes," she said as she caught her breath, "I-I've never run so fast before..." "Nothing starts unless you take action," said Sonic, "If you have time to worry, then you have time to act!" He helped her back up to her feet and carried her again, picking up speed to run across the ocean, returning to Soleanna where Sally lived and where her people were waiting for her.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	4. Chapter 4: White Acropolis

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

**_Sonic the Hedgehog_**

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

**_Act 4: White Acropolis Zone: Part 1_**

"So, they managed to defeat my Egg-Cerberus, escape my ambush, and destroy my Desert base," said Robotnik onboard his Egg-Carrier. "I guess even a 3 headed dog couldn't beat him either," said Grounder. "You idiot!" said Scratch, "You mean a 3 headed robotic dog couldn't beat him!" "Silence!" Robotnik yelled, "I'm not finished yet." "What?" asked the robots, "But usually you give up and try another method to take over the world again." "Not this time," he said, "This plan is too good to give up on the first try. I just need something to remove the fatal flaw; Remove the blasted hedgehog! Where are they now?" "It looks like they're returning to Soleanna," said Scratch. "Good," said Robotnik, "I'm going in the Egg-O-Matic!" "Alone?" Grounder asked. "Of course," said Robotnik, "It's easier to hide instead of a carrier." "Can we come?" Scratch asked. "No!" he yelled, "You're Nincombots! You'll ruin it!" The 2 robots looked in disappointment as Robotnik left for his Egg-O-Matic.

After running in the ocean for a while, Sonic and Sally finally returned to Soleanna. Shortly after arriving into the city, they were attacked. Sonic jumped out of the way with Sally in his arms, avoiding it. "It's you again," said a familiar voice. Sonic looked to see it was Silver again. He walked toward Sonic with his arm out, levitating objects around him to attack Sonic with. "I've been looking for you," said Silver, "Now, we can continue where we left off. For the sake of the future, the Iblis Trigger must die!" "It's him!" Sally thought, "The silver hedgehog!"

The 2 hedgehogs resumed their battle as Sonic ducked and dodge, avoiding the objects Silver threw at him. Sonic used his spin dash to attack Silver, only to be caught by his Psychokinesis powers. "It's no use!" said Silver. He threw Sonic at the wall, preparing to kill him by throwing a nearby boat at him. Sonic recovered fast enough to jump out of the way, missing the oncoming boat. It crashed into the building as smoke debris disrupted Silver's vision. Sonic attacked him with Spin Dash, hitting him multiple times. "Where are you?" Silver yelled. He used his powers and blew away the smoke and Sonic along with it. "There you are!" Silver said. He quickly grabbed Sonic while he was disoriented and threatened to smash him against the wall and ground, again and again. Sally witnessed all of this and yelled "Stop!" trying to stop the fighting by standing between Silver and Sonic.

"Get of my way!" Silver yelled. Using his power, he picked up Sally and threw her to the side, not caring about anyone but killing Sonic, who he called the Iblis Trigger for an unknown reason. She crashed into a wooden crate, falling unconscious and dropping the Chaos Emerald, that hid among the remains of the crate. "Sally!" Sonic cried as he struggled to break the hold. He struggled and started to go into a Spin Dash, breaking the hold as Silver tried to hold it to no avail. Sonic rushed to Sally's aid, turning his back on Silver. Silver attacked him again from behind, yelling, "Don't turn your back on me!" He grabbed Sonic again and threw him away from Sally. "Well, looks like I don't have to worry about the princess's power," said Robotnik as he made his appearance. "Robotnik!" said Sonic, "What are you doing here? Couldn't wait for another beating so soon?" "Not exactly!" he said. He pushed a button on his Egg-O-Matic, opening the sides of it and revealing robotic arms, picking up Sally and took off with her. "Sally!" Sonic yelled. He tried to jump to rescue her, only to be stopped by Silver again. "Stop ignoring me!" he said. He threw him back to the ground with force as Sonic could do nothing but watch as Robotnik escape with Sally.

"It's time to end this!" said Silver. He created a massive orb of energy with his Psychokinesis. with enough force to crush Sonic. "Stop!" yelled another voice. Amy appeared and stood in front of Sonic, defending him. Silver stopped his attack, saying "Get out of my way, Amy! This doesn't concern you!" "Absolutely not!" she answered. "A-Amy?" the weakened Sonic asked as he saw her, "I've been saved by Amy? Must be losing it." "Sonic, run away!" she said, "I can take care of this guy!" "No, you can't!" said Sonic, "He has some weird powers!" "Just go!" said Amy, looking fearless against Silver. "O-Ok," said Sonic, "Just don't get killed." Assuring herself she'll be safe, Sonic rushed off to find Robotnik and rescue Sally.

Sonic rushed off to find where Robotnik had taken Sally. Elsewhere, Knuckles explored the city, wondering where everyone else was. "So, they just leave me here?" he asked, "Those jerks. Tricking me to go and leave me alone. When I found them, I'll..." He stopped mid-sentence when something fell on his face, blinding his vision. "Ahh!" he yelled, "I'm blind!" The object fell off his face as he went on about being blind as he had his eyes still closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw he wasn't blind. "Oh," he said in an embarrassed tone. He picked up the object, seeing it was a card. "What's this?" he said. "Give that to Sonic when you see him!" yelled a voice above him. He looked up to see it was the Egg-O-Matic above him. "Robotnik!" he said as he chased it, "What are you doing here?" "I was just leaving," he answered, "If you want to know where I'm going, give that card to Sonic!" He flew away as Knuckles could do nothing but watch. He wouldn't be able to glide fast enough to catch him either.

While looking for the Egg-O-Matic, Sonic found Tails in the city. "Sonic!" he said, "I got the people back to the city!" "That's great, Tails," said Sonic, "But we still have some work to do." "What do you mean?" he asked. "Sally's been kidnapped," Sonic answered. "What?" said Tails, "She's been kidnapped?" "Seems like it," he said, "But right now, Amy's in trouble. Let's go!" The two of them ran back to where Sonic left Amy, seeing once again, Silver and Amy were gone. "Where's Amy?" Tails asked. "What?" Sonic asked, "Again?" "Hey, Sonic!" said a familiar voice. The two saw it was Knuckles who called to them. "Hey, Knuckles," said Sonic as he greeted him. "Don't "Hey, Knuckles" me," he said, "You left me all by myself to enjoy yourself at town. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find you guys. Some guys wouldn't let me through, saying I need the captain's permission." "Sorry to hear that," said Sonic, "Had it rough, did ya?" He saw a card in Knuckles' hand and asked, "What's that?" "Believe it or not," said Knuckles, "I saw Robotnik near the outskirts of the city. He said to give it to you." He threw the card over to Sonic. "Giving me a card right after he kidnapped Sally?" he asked, "What a nice guy." He found a button on the card and pushed it. It activated a small hologram of Robotnik, giving Sonic a message. "Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, "I know you have the princess's Chaos Emerald. If you want me to return the princess, you must give me your Chaos Emerald. Meet me at my base in White Acropolis if you want to see your precious princess again." "He's pretty cocky," said Knuckles. After the message was over, Tails said. "It's most definitely a trap. I don't think Robotnik would honor his agreement." "I'm going..." said Sonic. "Sonic?" Tails asked. "That's where the princess is," he said, "After all, I want to return this to her." "The Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked. "Of course," he answered, "It seems special to her to hold onto." "But do we get to White Acropolis?" Tails asked, "The Tornado is still at the desert and it's still broken." "It's not like we have a magic mirror to get there," said Knuckles. "Tails, do you still have Robuttnik's transport ship?" Sonic asked. "Of course!" said Tails, "It's at the edge of the city! We could use that!" "Perfect!" said Sonic, "Let's go!"

Taking the transport they stolen from Robotnik, and with a built-in map, Sonic and friends arrived to the frozen snowing land of White Acropolis. They spotted Robotnik's base from up above with tight security. "How are we gonna get in there?" Tails asked, "Security looks tight." They heard a sound behind them and looked, seeing Sonic ripping a sheet of metal off from an object of the ship. "Here's one thing," he said, "Last one down is a slowpoke!"

The 3 of them made snowboards from sheets of metal and slid down the hill toward the base. Robots saw them and flew up to the mountain side and started shooting at them. They steered right and left, avoiding the gunfire as Knuckles asked, "I thought they wouldn't see us?" "Doesn't matter," said Sonic, "Better than what's behind us!" "What?" Knuckles asked. He looked behind and saw an avalanche following them that was caused by the gunfire. "Oh no!" he shouted, "Out of the way! Out of the way!" They eventually came to a ledge and jumped off, landing near the base entrance and over a large chasm. They fought their way in with Sonic's Spin Dash and Knuckles' pummel, breaking into the inside of it.

After fighting more robots on the inside, they finally arrived in a round room. "You're late," said Robotnik. They looked to see him looking through a window from another room. "Well, we had to deal with your little pets," said Knuckles. "Where's Sally?" Sonic asked. "My, aren't we impatient?" asked Robotnik. He snapped his fingers and Scratch and Grounder showed up, holding Sally by her arms. "Sonic!" she called. The trio looked to fight him as he said, "Ah, ah! You better not move! Now, the Chaos Emerald." Seeing he didn't have a choice and the metal and glass looked to be as strong as those on the Egg-Cerberus and fearing for Sally's safety, it left Sonic with no other choice. He took out the Emerald he kept in Tails' backpack and presented it to Robotnik. A small stand rose from the floor as Robotnik pointed to it. "Place it there," he said. Sonic walked over to it and placed the Emerald on it. Robotnik sprung his trap, pushing a button that activated something. Energy surrounded the 3 heroes, trapping them. "Huh?" Tails said, "What?" Knuckles tried to break through it, only to be pushed back by it. "It's no use," said Robotnik, "It's too powerful for you to overcome. Now, allow me to introduce you to my latest creation! This is the Solaris prototype!" "Solaris?" Sally asked. Robotnik laughed malevolently as he walked over to a lever on a computer. "With this machine," he said, "I'll be able to control the flow of time itself!" He pulled the lever, showing the machine's power. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are sucked into a time portal, screaming in terror until they disappeared before Sally's eyes and the portal disappeared.

Sally couldn't believe what she saw as Robotnik said, "Rest assured. They're not dead...yet." "Not dead? Scratch asked. "Of course," Robotnik answered, "They've just been teleported by my glorious invention to another time. Who knows where they end up? It could be the distant past or the far future. But my machine still requires some more tuning." "You mean it wasn't complete?" asked Grounder, "Isn't that dangerous?" "Yes," he answered, "In fact, what my machine needs in order to be complete are the Chaos Emeralds and your knowledge, princess." "My knowledge?" Sally asked. "Yes," he answered, "I can finally complete my plans...once all 7 Emeralds are in my possession, and I already have one. And you, the princess of Soleanna. That's all I need to revive the power of Solaris! And with its power, I will be able to control everything and rule the world! So, you would be wise to remain on my good side. Scratch, Grounder. Take her to her room, and lock the Chaos Emerald in a safe place!" He left the room as Scratch and Grounder said, "As you wish, Doctor Robotnik!" As they dragged her to her prison cell, she looked up, praying that Sonic and the others are still alive.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Crisis City

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

**_Act 5: Crisis City Zone: Part 1_**

After being sucked into a portal by Robotnik's machine, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles suddenly found themselves falling down and landing in a run-down building. As Sonic landed on his feet, Tails fell on his bottom and Knuckles fell on his head, giving him a headache. "Boy, do I feel dizzy," said Tails, "Where are we?" As the 3 looked around to figure out where they are, they heard a familiar voice. "Oh, look who's here," it said, "I didn't expect to see you guys." The trio looked up and saw familiar faces; Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog in a room above them. "**_Rouge! Shadow_**!" said Tails. "Hi," said Rouge, "Long time no see." "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked, "And what is here?" "You'd have to see yourself," said Shadow, "Follow us."

Shadow and Rouge lead the trio out to the outside. They were stunned to see that the world seemed to be destroyed; Buildings destroyed, void of life, and enveloped in flames. "W-What is this?" asked Tails, "Is this even Mobius?" "This is the distant future. Far removed from our own timeline. "The future?" Tails asked, "Then that means Robotnik's machine can control time!" "Robuttnik's sure got some nerve dropping us here," said Sonic. After kicking a rock, Knuckles asked, "So, how can we get back to our own time?" Shadow answered, "You need a space-time rift, but this requires a lot of energy." "I see," said Sonic, "You mean using your Chaos Control will..." "Yes!" Shadow said, cutting Sonic in mid-sentence, "But that alone is insufficient!" "Ok, Shadow," said Sonic, "It looks like we need to work together." "No way!" said Knuckles, "I ain't working with that bat girl!" "What's wrong?" Rouge asked, "Afraid that I'll show you up?" "What was that?" He angrily asked Rouge. "Guys, enough!" said Tails, "Like it or not, Knuckles, you guys have to work together if we're gonna get back." "Fine," said Knuckles, "The longer I stay here, the longer the Master Emerald stays unprotected...But when we get back, I don't want to see your face again, bat girl!" "Fine by me," said Rouge, "Your face is already getting to me." Knuckles growled as Sonic asked Shadow, "So, what should we do?" "You'll head back to the data base," said Shadow, "Robotnik had a secret lab here in Soleanna while we were sent here. There, you can use the Doctor's computer to locate the Chaos Emeralds and find any reports on how to use them for Time travel." "What about you two?" Sonic asked. "We'll be looking for the emeralds until you contact us," said Shadow, "I can sense some of them somewhere in the area." Shadow started to search for the Emerald as Rouge stood behind to say, "See you later," and winked before leaving. "Ok guys," said Sonic, "As Vector once said: **Find the computer room**!"

Sonic and the others ran to find the computer room, running into obstacles shortly after; Creatures of fire attacking them and pits filled with bone melting lava. "What are those things?" Tails asked. "Don't know what they are," said Sonic, "But I know what they could be." Sonic started using them as steps, jumping on them to reach over the pit as Tails flew and Knuckles glided over it. "That was easy," said Sonic. "Looks like you spoke too soon," said Knuckles. They looked to see more creatures emerging from the ground. "If they can regenerate like that," said Tails, "We wouldn't be able to defeat them all!" "Then we'll just run pass them," said Sonic. "Tails, you still have a ring bomb?" "Just one," said Tails, "Are you saying to use it?" "There's no other way," answered Sonic. "Ok," said Tails. He threw the ring bomb at the creatures, exploding on contact. The bomb destroyed most of them as Power Rings flew out. Sonic grabbed them all and shared them among his friends, giving them a burst of power and invincibility for a period of time. They dashed through the fire monsters with their new powers, quickly running pass them. As Knuckles and Tails flew, Sonic jumped from buildings to buildings to gain distance and avoid the pits beneath them.

After running by many obstacles, they found a bigger problem that was right in front of them; A tornado in front of them engulfed in flames. "Whoa!" said Tails, "It's sucking us in." Sonic quickly grabbed their hands to keep them from being caught and started running away from it as the tornado started to chase them, throwing destroyed cars and chunks of buildings at them. "Watch out, Sonic!" said Tails, "That Tornado is carrying cars!"

The 3 ran for their lives to escape the chasing tornado, asking how it was chasing after them. They ran for minutes on a long stretch of road which felt like hours for Tails and Knuckles until finally, the tornado died down. "It's gone," said Knuckles. "That's strange," said Tails, "How could it just disappear like that?" "There's been a lot of strange things here," said Sonic, "And you're asking how a tornado disappeared?" "You have a point," said Tails.

After running away from the Tornado and searching, they found the computer room by seeing who they thought was Shadow walking into it. "Shadow?" Tails asked. "He should have told us where to find it before we went through all of that!" said Knuckles. "He must have found the emerald," said Tails, "So he's waiting for us." The trio walked in to meet up with Shadow.

As they walked through the ruins of the building, Knuckles said, "No matter where we go, all we see are ruins. How can this be our future?" "How could it come to this?" asked Tails. The 3 found an opened door with light coming out of it. They heard voices coming out of it and listened into it while hiding behind the door. "Could it be true?" asked a voice. The trio looked through the door, seeing Silver the hedgehog, an orange Mink, and someone who looked like Shadow, but was gray and black than red and black. "If I eliminate that guy, will our world be saved?" asked Silver. "**_The day of disaster_**," said the Shadow look-a-like, sounding nothing like him, "Here are my records of this event. This was when **_Iblis_** was freed and his flames were released into the world." He activated the computer console, showing the records of how Soleanna looked before and after the creature, Iblis, was released. "And you have this person to blame," he said. He handed Silver the purple Chaos Emerald he had with him. Silver looked into the emerald and saw a creature standing in the flames of a destroyed city as it burned to ashes. A creature that was Sonic himself. "I see it!" said Silver, "So, that blue hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger?" The orange Mink looked at the vision as well, asking herself, "A blue hedgehog?" After returning the emerald to the Shadow look-a-like, he said, "I'll send us back in time to the point where the Iblis trigger was alive." He created a portal, taking the 3 of them back in time and disappearing. After witnessing the events, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran into the room. "What the?" said Knuckles, "Who was that guy? He looked just like Shadow!" Tails began searching data on the computer, finding chilling information. "Th-This is terrible!" he said, "According to the data, the princess died when she was kidnapped by Robotnik! Apparently, Robotnik's battleship _exploded_!"

Sonic walked toward him to see the information about the death. "The date of the incident," said Tails, was...2 days after the festival of the sun!" "If we don't return in time," said Sonic, "Sally will die onboard Robuttnik's battleship!" "And that means," said Tails. "Yeah," Sonic answered, "It means it might trigger this future! Hurry up and locate that Emerald!" After searching for the emerald for a couple of minutes, Tails located. "I found it!" he said, "It's at..."


	6. Chapter 6: Flame Core

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

_**Act 6: Flame Core Zone: Part 1**_

After discovering where a Chaos Emerald was located, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails left to get it after contacting Rouge and Shadow to meet them at the location with Robotnik's computer. When they arrived at the location, near a massive dormant volcano; Created as a result of the destroyed future.

"You guys are so slow," said Rouge as she and Shadow arrived first, "Look."

She held up an Emerald, showing it to them that they found the Green Chaos Emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald!" said Tails, "You've already found one!"

"Well now...I may not look like it," said Rouge, "But I'm a real treasure hunter. Unlike a certain Echidna I know."

"What was that?" Knuckles said in an angry tone.

"Have you guys discovered anything?" Shadow asked.

"Um, yeah," Tails answered, "I've discovered a signal indicating there's a Chaos Emerald here, but..."

"You mean we've got to go through there?" Rouge asked.

"If you don't like it," said Knuckles, "You can stay here!"

"You've got to be kidding," said Rouge.

"Don't be late," said Sonic to Shadow.

"Same to you," he replied as he walked on his own to the volcano.

The 5 raced to the dormant volcano to find the Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Shadow jumped from rock to rock, avoiding the lava below them as Rouge, Knuckles and Tails flew. They encountered more of the fire creatures they saw at the ruins of the city.

"These things again?" Shadow said.

"Friends of yours?" Sonic asked.

"They're no friends of mine," said Shadow, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Using his chaos powers, Shadow dispatched the creatures with ease.

"This is taking too long," Shadow said, "We already have a Chaos Emerald. Might as well use it."

The 4 gathered around him as he was about to use its power.

"**Chaos Control**!"

After teleporting to the inside of the volcano, they saw the Cyan Chaos Emerald on the other side of the interior of the volcano.

"That was easy," said Rouge as she went to pick it up.

As she bent over to pick it up, Shadow quickly yelled, "Don't touch it!"

Suddenly, a large snake-like creature broke through the soft rock covering the lava, taking the Chaos Emerald with it as Rouge jumped back to avoid it. It leered at them with a malevolent intent of destroying them.

"What is that?" Tails asked.

"Whatever it is," said Sonic, "It doesn't look too friendly."

The creature attacked them as they jumped away to avoid it, breaking through the ground they were just on and disappearing into the lava.

"Where'd it go?" Knuckles asked.

"It's underneath us," said Tails, "Watch out! It could pop up any moment!"

Back in the present at Robotnik's White Acropolis base. They prepared to depart to Robotnik's main base as Scratch and Grounder were sent to retrieve Princess Sally from her cell.

"Hey, Princess!" said Scratch as he opened the door, "Robotnik wants to meet you!"

They gasped as they saw she disappeared from her cell, starting to panic over it.

"She's gone!" Scratch yelled.

"Doctor Robotnik would be mad at us!" said Grounder, "What'll we do?"

Unknown to them, Sally was crawling through an air vent in her cell to escape. As she made her way through to find an escape, she heard Robotnik's voice below her. She looked through a vent, seeing Scratch and Grounder telling the doctor she was missing.

"Nincombots!" he yelled, "You let her escape?"

"We didn't let her escape," said Scratch, "She let herself out."

"Morons!" Robotnik yelled, "She couldn't let herself out!"

As he let out his anger, an alarm went off.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert," it said.

"What is it now?" Robotnik yelled.

He turned on a security camera to see what it was; A Hedgehog.

"S-Sonic?" he stuttered, "That's impossible!"

"Sonic?" Sally thought.

"Scratch! Grounder!" Robotnik said, "Send out the Egg-Genesis!"

"Yes, sir!" they said.

"Also," he abruptly said, "Give it the Chaos Emerald for more power."

"You sure?" Scratch asked.

"Of course!" Robotnik answered, "I like to see how he'll fare against the princess's treasure."

After the robots left, Robotnik said, "Speaking of the princess..."

He pushed a button on a console, opening the air vent above him, dropping the princess in front of him.

"Did you think you can escape that easily?" he asked,

"I've designed this base! It's designed to prevent escape by the air vents by having the cells come through this room first. I do admire your futile to escape though. Prepare her for transport. I'll be taking her to my base by train."

"Train?" she asked.

"Of course!" said Robotnik, "It's easier transporting kidnapped royalty through train than the Egg-Carrier. Gya, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Back in the future, the 5 struggled to fight against the snake-like creature as it breaks through the ground in a sneak attack and dived back down to hide.

"What a cowardly beast," said Shadow, "It wouldn't fight face-to-face! **Chaos Spear**!"

He threw a spear into the lava where the creature dived into.

"You think he got it?" Tails asked.

The lava started to bubble.

"Seems like it," said Knuckles.

An arm shot out of the water and pinned Shadow to the wall.

"What the?" said Sonic.

The creature emerged from the lava again, showing it grew an arm. Another grew out right in front of them.

"W-What is that thing?" Tails asked.

Using Chaos Control, Shadow escaped the creature's grasp.

"There's more to this creature than meets the eye," said Shadow.

"Doesn't matter what it meets," said Sonic, "All that matters is getting that Chaos Emerald!"

Sonic started using his Spin Dash attack, striking the creature's third eye. It barely knocked it back as Sonic was thrown back, caught on fire by the intense.

"Yeow!" he screamed, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!"

He quickly ran in a circle, putting out the fire almost immediately.

"Whew!" he said, "For a minute, I thought I was gonna be a smoking hedgehog."

"You fool," said Shadow, "If you've paid attention, you would have noticed the creature's made of intense heat!"

"Then how are we gonna hit it?" Knuckles asked.

"Just shut up and leave it to me," said Shadow.

He fought against the creature, using his Chaos Spears to attack and Chaos Control to warp and escape its attack.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, we just saw using your Spin Dash could burn you!" said Tails.

"Then I'll hit and run," said Sonic, "No way I'm getting burned like that again!"

Sonic jumped into the fray as well as Knuckles.

Rouge sat behind with Tails, saying "There's no way I'm getting near a walking inferno. It'll just ruined my makeup."

"But it has the Emerald, Rouge!" said Tails.

"So what?" she answered, "I'll just let the boys handle it for me."

The battle raged on with Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles fighting the lava creature, they realized that the creature seemed to be unstoppable, as it never tired out from the battle.

"What is this thing made of?" Sonic asked, "We've thrown everything at it and it's still coming back for more!"

"It must be the emerald!" Tails shouted, "If we get the Emerald away from it, we could beat it!"

"I wish you said that sooner, Fox," said Shadow, "It would have made this easier. **Chaos Control**!"

Shadow warped through it, stealing the emerald within without it burning him, thanks to the power of the emeralds.

"Nice going, Shadow!" said Sonic, "Now let's see how tough this thing is!"

After stealing the emerald from the monster, it lost its extra strength. Their attacks started to affect it now as it showed signs of injury.

"You ain't so tough now, aren't ya?" Sonic asked.

"Pathetic," said Shadow. The battle came to a close as the creature sustained numerous injuries from the constant attacks. It retreated back into the lava to recover.

"We did it!" said Sonic.

"Don't be too sure," said Shadow, "It just retreated for now. It's best to escape before it returns."

Sonic and Shadow each took up 1 of the 2 Emeralds, using its power in unison, shouting, "**Chaos Control**!"

The energy of the Emeralds collided with each other from using the warping powers of Chaos Control, creating a rip in time and space. Wasting no time, Sonic and his friends jumped in as Rouge jumped after.

They returned to Soleanna as the rift closed behind them.

"Where's Shadow and Rouge?" asked Tails.

"The portal must have sent them somewhere else," Knuckles thought.

Sonic looked and saw a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up to see what the date was, seeing if they made it back to the correct time period. Tails and Knuckles looked to see that it was the date; The date of **_Princess Sally's death_**.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Radical Train

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

**_Act 7: Radical Train Zone: Part 1_**

"How are we gonna get back to White Acropolis?" Sonic asked, "Sally's there, and we're over here."

"And we don't have any transports," said Tails, "The Tornado is still in the desert and our only other way is where we started."

"Well, this is just great," said Knuckles, "If only we had a way to get over there."

"We could take a train," said Sonic.

"You really think a train can go all the way to White Acropolis?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course," Sonic answered, "I remember seeing a train when we were inside the base."

"If that's the case," said Tails, "It still wouldn't be easy. Not all trains go the same way."

"We interrupt this broadcast for a News update," said a nearby television in a store.

Sonic and the others stopped to look at it.

"Reports are being heard of a run away train heading toward Soleanna," said the newscaster, "Ignoring all other stops previous to it as it may seemed to have been hijacked. Here's coverage of the train."

The video of the train on the tracks heading toward the station at the edge of Soleanna attached to the continent. Sonic looked closely at it, seeing it was the same train he saw before.

"That's it!" he said, "That's the train I saw!"

He dashed at high speed toward the station as Knuckles and Tails struggled to keep up.

"Sonic!" said Tails, "Wait up!"

Sonic quickly arrived at the train station where the runaway train was said to arrive. He was stopped by guards who were keeping the citizens away for their safety.

"Stand back, sir," said the guard to Sonic, "We are doing this for your safety."

"But Princess Sally is onboard!" said Sonic.

"There's nothing we can do about that at this moment," said the guard, "Right now, we're only able to tend to the safety of the civilians."

The train passed by as Sonic caught a glimpse of Sally. He trespassed and ran pass the guard and after the train after it passed by. The guards couldn't keep up with his speed, letting him get away.

"You guys really suck at your job!" he yelled at the guards as he ran after the train.

Knuckles and Tails arrived soon after, but couldn't make it through the guards as they stopped them from going after Sonic. Knuckles tried to fight his way through, but was taken down by a taser a guard kept for people going out of control.

"Knuckles!" said Tails, "Looks like it's only up to you, Sonic!"

Sonic chased after the train as it left Soleanna and into a nearby forest, heading toward Robotnik's main base.

"Sally, I'm coming!"

he said. As Robotnik looked out the train window, he saw Sonic catching up to them.

"Sonic?" he said, "But how did he?"

"Sonic?" Sally asked.

She looked out the window as well, seeing Sonic at the front of the train.

"Sonic!" she cried.

"Don't think it'll be that easy to catch me!" said Robotnik.

He pressed a button on a remote he had, separating Sally's car from his and splitting up at a fork in the tracks.

"What was that?" asked Sonic as he gave chase, "You decided to give up the princess on your own?"

"Sonic, should you be saving that train instead of chasing after me?" asked Robotnik, "That alternative route leads to a dead-end; A wall if you will. If that train doesn't stop before it reaches the end of the line....Let's just say it won't be a pretty picture."

"You're real low, Robuttnik!" said Sonic, leaving afterwards to rescue Sally.

"It's Robotnik!" he yelled.

"Mr. Sonic, I'm here!" the princess cried.

"Don't worry!" he shouted, "I'm on my way!"

In no time, he reached her runaway car as Robotnik watched from afar.

"That fool," he said.

He pressed another button on a remote, triggering a car attached to Sally's to explode. It knocked Sonic back as Sally gasped in horror. To Robotnik's dismay, Sonic survived.

"That hedgehog survived?" he said, "I don't believe it!"

"Sir, there's someone else after us!" said Scratch, "What do we do?"

"Who is it this time?" Robotnik asked.

"It's....It's..." stuttered Grounder.

Sonic reached the end of the car in no time and broke through the window of it with his spin dash. "

Come on, Sally!" he said.

She let herself be carried by him as he jumped back out in the nick of time. The car crashed into a cliff side, smashing it into an unrecognizable mess.

"That was close," he said.

"I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes back there," said Sally.

Sonic then started to run back to the town with her in his arms.

As he made it halfway, a blast was fired. He jumped away in time, nearly being hit.

"It's you!" he said as he saw the culprit: Silver the Hedgehog.

"This time," said Silver, "There will be no more interruptions!"

Sonic put Sally down and said, "Go hide until this blows over."

After she hid, he talked to Silver, "So, back again? Eh, Silver? I guess you wanted to make it 3 times."

"Don't mock me," said Silver, "Die!"

Silver threw another psychic blast as Sonic dodged it like before.

"Doesn't matter if you have mind powers!" said Sonic, "If you can't catch up with me, it's worthless!"

"Why are they fighting?" Sally asked as she hid, "That's not how Silver acted when I met him. What's going on? What's the point of fighting like this?"

"Enjoyed your little stroll, princess?" asked a voice from behind. Sally looked behind just in time to witness the Egg-O-Matic's arms right in front of her.

"No!" she yelled.

Sonic saw her being kidnapped again after hearing her scream.

"Sally!" he yelled.

"Now I have you!" said Silver.

Using his Psychokinesis, Silver bided Sonic, crushing him with his mind.

"It's time to end this!" he said. He tightened his hold on him as Sonic screamed in pain. "It's no use!" said Silver, "The more you struggle, the tighter it gets! Just wait and die!"

As he was about to crush Sonic to death, a spear of light came down, striking Silver's hand and undoing his hold on Sonic. Sonic gasped for air as Shadow came down in front of him.

"**Mephiles**!" Silver yelled to Shadow, "Why are you getting in my way?"

"Mephiles?" he answered, "I'm Shadow; _Shadow the Ultimate Life-Form_!"

Shadow looked back at Sonic, telling him, "Go, leave this pathetic weakling to me."

"Thanks, buddy!" he said as he ran off to rescue Sally.

"I'm not your buddy," he whispered. The stage was set as Shadow, the Ultimate Life-Form, prepared to square off against Silver, the psychic Hedgehog!

**_To Be Continued!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Tropical Jungle

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

_**Act 8: Tropical Jungle Zone: Part 1**_

After Shadow rescued Sonic and prepared to fight Silver, Sonic went to find Sally. Elsewhere, Sally managed to escape the grip of Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic by slipping out of it and standing on the arms of it.

"What are you doing?" Robotnik yelled, "There's no place for you to run at such a high place. I doubt even that little force field of yours would survive a fall from this height."

Sally started to slowly back away from him, nearly at the end of the arms.

"You're choosing to die, princess?" he asked.

"I would rather die than be your prisoner," she answered.

"You're choosing to jump?" he asked, "You don't have the nerve. Nobody wants to die so soon."

"Just watch," said Sally. She held out her arms and closed her eyes and fell back, falling toward her death.

"No!" Robotnik yelled as he was too late to stop her. "She actually did it!"

Sally felt like it was her end as there was no other choice, as Sonic probably died from the encounter of Silver the last she saw of him. As she was about to hit the ground with a crushing force, somebody caught her from falling to her death. She opened her eyes, surprised to see who it was.

"Mr. Sonic!" she said, "You're alive!"

"Of course," he said, "Nothing can stop me!"

"That pesky hedgehog!" Robotnik yelled from above, "You won't get away that easily!"

He turned on a radio built into his Egg-O-Matic and spoke into it.

"Scratch! Grounder! Send the **Egg-Bullet** to my location!"

A large bullet train, the one Robotnik rode in quickly arrived at their location, transforming into a large robot with the Egg-O-Matic serving as the head when it attached itself to it.

"A train robot this time?" Sonic asked, "Guess you're getting desperate to make a robot to keep up with me."

"You won't be laughing once Egg-Bullet is done with you!" Robotnik yelled.

Sally quickly went to a place to hide as Sonic battled the Egg-Bullet, not wanting Sonic to worry about her getting hurt during the fight and to keep Robotnik was kidnapping her once again when Sonic wasn't looking. Sonic ran circles around the robot before attacking it. To his surprise, it could easily and swift turn around to catch up to him.

"What?" he said.

It opened up bullets as it fired at him, coming close to mere inches to hitting him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he yelled as he struggled to keep the bullets from hitting him. "Too close!"

"You won't be fast enough this time, Sonic!" said Robotnik, "Egg-Bullet can turn on a dime, with its special-made design!"

"So what?" said Sonic, "You just saw that trains can't catch up with me!"

Sonic quickly jumped toward Egg-Bullet, curling up to do a Spin Dash. He hit its leg it spun on, applying a lot of force to it. The force was so great, the robot went out of Robotnik's control, spinning faster and harder than it was meant to. The force of it started to make Robotnik dizzy that he couldn't think straight after it stopped spinning. Using this moment, Sonic bashed and beaten the Egg-Bullet while it wasn't moving. The damage it sustained caused the robot to explode, sending Robotnik flying and curing his dizziness.

"I hate that hedgehog!" he yelled as his voice started to fade.

"See ya, Robuttnik!" said Sonic as he saw him off.

"That was long," said Tails as he and Knuckles left the police station back at Soleanna. "We wouldn't have been stuck in there if you hadn't fought your way through the guards."

"You mean if they haven't taser me," said Knuckles, "Because of them, we have no way of getting the princess back."

"Sonic's there," said Tails, "I'm sure he can handle it on his own."

"Let's hope so," said Knuckles, "Remember how the future looked?"

"Yeah," said Tails, "If we're lucky, he saved her before they got to Robotnik's Carrier."

After defeating the Egg-Bullet, Sonic and Sally walked back to Soleanna, as it seemed Robotnik wouldn't be back for a while. They stopped walking for a brief moment as Sonic turned to her, saying, "That was a pretty gutsy move back there."

"I was desperate," said Sally, "And I had to get away. I owe you a lot for saving me, Mr. Sonic."

Sonic looked away from her with an embarrassed look on his face, laughing nervously.

"What's that noise?" Sally asked.

Sonic looked behind her, seeing smoke in the distance with robots in it.

"He just doesn't give up, does he?" Sonic asked.

"He doesn't," answered Sally, "If I were a stronger person, I could fight for myself instead of always needing to rely on someone to help."

Sonic quickly picked up Sally again and ran, saying, "We'll lose them in the jungle. Sorry, Princess. You'll have to wait longer before you can get home."

"It's alright," she said, "I do need to get out more."

The 2 of them ran through the jungle to escape the chasing robots.

As they ran, Sally said, "I'm sorry you have to keep doing this for me; Always having to rescue me. I'm just like a Mary-Sue."

"Don't worry," said Sonic as he jumped from trees and swung on vines in the large jungle, "You've managed to rescue yourself before, so you don't need my help all the time. You just need some experience. Who knows? One day, you'll be doing the saving yourself, maybe even saving me one day."

"You're right, Mr. Sonic," she said, "I just need to get used to this type of life you live; Free and simple."

"Call me Sonic," he said, "I'm not used to all this "Mr." stuff."

"Ok then..._Sonic_," she said, dropping the formality.

After they started to go through a clearing in the jungle, Sally said, "It looks like we lost them."

"Looks like it," said Sonic.

After leaving the jungle, they came across a lake with a tree full of flowers in the middle of it. Sonic let Sally down as she gazed at the beauty of the scenery.

"It's beautiful," she said, "I never seen so many flowers before in Soleanna."

As she looked at the flowers, she asked, "Sonic, have you visited many wonderful places before?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I can get from one to the other in no time."

"Once you stop Robotnik for good," said Sally, "You'll leave, won't you?"

He looked at her, nodding his answer.

"Although it's been frightening many times," said Sally, "I've also enjoyed this adventure. It allowed me to be something other than a princess; I was able to be myself...A girl."

"It sounds like being a ruler isn't that easy," said Sonic.

"It isn't sometimes," she answered, "But I love this country; Everyone in the castle, the children, all my citizens really...The same love my late father and mother had. She started to remember her parents and her father's words.

"_Don't cry, Sally_," said her father, "Become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens."

"And so," said Sally in the present, "I do my best to protect my country. I understand everything my parents said to me now. Sonic, if you leave here to go on another adventure, would you remember this place?"

"Definitely," he answered. Sally looked sad as she turned away as Sonic asked, "Sally?"

"I'm fine...really," she said, "I mustn't cry...I can't..." She turned back to Sonic, giving him a goodbye hug before he would leave for good.

"Sally," he said, "Just smile."

She looked at him and nodded her head as the two prepared to go back to Soleanna.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Kingdom Valley

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

**_Act 9: Kingdom Valley Zone: Part 1_**

Sonic and Sally returned to Soleanna after escaping Robotnik's pursuit. Her people saw her arriving and cheered for her safety.

"Here you are," said Sonic, "Welcome back to Soleanna. Courtesy of Sonic."

"Thank you, Sonic," said Sally, "I'll be sure to remember this gratitude of yours."

"No sweat," he said, "Just doing what I do best: Run and kick Robuttnik!"

"Sonic!" said Tails as he and Knuckles arrived to the scene. "You did it! I knew you can do it!"

"No sweat," said Sonic, "But now..."

"Now what?" asked Knuckles.

"Now, we have to find Amy," he answered, "Who knows what that guy did to her?"

"What guy?" asked Tails.

"You know," he said, "The silver hedgehog we saw in the future."

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked.

As Sonic was about to answer, the trio heard a well-known voice.

"Sonic!" said Amy.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, "You're alright?" "

Of course, I'm alright," she said, "I'm always alright when I'm with my Sonic."

"Yep," said Sonic, "She's alright."

"So, what do we do now?" Tails asked, "The Festival's been over for a while."

"Let's just find a restaurant," said Sonic, "All this excitement and no chili dogs; What's that about?"

The four of them left the princess to be escorted back to her castle as they went to get something to eat. After searching and ordering at a Chili Dog Stand, Sonic finally got his Chili dogs.

"Here you go," said the stand order, "Enjoy your meal."

"Oh boy!" said Sonic, "I've been waiting for this!"

"Save some of those for us," said Knuckles, "We haven't ate either."

Before Sonic took the first bite, he was struck in the head by a blunt force, knocking him down and dropping the stack of Chili dogs he had. He looked to see with was **Coconuts the monkey**; Another one of Robotnik's robots, driving a small hovercraft with a spring-loaded boxing glove sticking out.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed, "I can't believe you didn't notice!"

When Sonic saw that his food was dropped and covered in dirt from dropping them, he shouted, "No! My chili dogs!"

Sonic became enraged at the monkey; Angry at the loss of his meal.

"You!" he yelled.

"Catch me if you can!" said Coconuts.

He took off in his hovercraft out into the sea as the angry hedgehog took chase at him, running on the water.

"Come back here!" he yelled, "You owe me 200 dogs for that!"

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Coconuts.

As Tails, Knuckles, and Amy watched Sonic go off into the distance, Tails said, "Well, that was random."

"Coconuts trying to catch Sonic on his own again?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep," said Tails, "And it looks like they're going to Wave Island."

As soon as Sonic was out of sight, the sky darkened over them.

"Hey, what happened to the sun?" Amy asked.

The 3 looked up and saw that it was the Egg Carrier looming above.

"Robotnik!" Tails shouted, "He's here again!"

"Does he ever give up?" Knuckles asked.

"Princess Sally, Ruler of Soleanna," said Robotnik over a loud speaker, "By refusing to negotiating with me, you have forced me to take drastic actions."

The people looked in fear as the cannons on the large ship pointed at the city and Robotnik continued.

"Meet me at the specified point alone at 4 o'clock today," he said, "Failure to do so on time, will result in my leveling of this city so that nothing but ashes remains."

Sally saw the massive ship approach the castle from the outside deck of it.

"Miss Sally!" said one of her advisers.

"I cannot allow harm to come to my people," Sally answered.

Thinking that Sonic had already left the city and no where close to stop Robotnik, and possessing no fighting capabilities of her own, Sally decided to listen to Robotnik's demands to protect her people. Her adviser called out to her again, begging her not to go.

"It is my duty as a princess and a ruler to protect my people," said Sally, "Even at the cost of my life. There's no other choice." She left her castle, preparing to meet Robotnik.

"Demands?" Knuckles asked after hearing it.

"It was a trap!" said Tails, "Coconuts lured Sonic away to keep him from interfering!"

"I'll try and stop the princess from going!" said Knuckles as he ran to the castle, "Tails! Go find Sonic!"

"I will!" said Tails. He started flying toward Wave island, using his two tails as a propeller to fly.

"Hey!" Amy yelled at Tails, "What about me? Oh! You guys always leave me behind!"

As Sonic chased Coconuts on Wave Island, he stopped short after they came across a beach separating the 2 islands.

"What's wrong?" said Coconuts, "I thought you were chasing me?"

"I was," said Sonic, "But I didn't want to make him mad."

"Him who?" Coconuts asked.

"Look behind you!"

Coconuts turned back to see a large whale attacking his hovercraft, knocking him out of the air and into the water.

"Darn you, Sonic!" he yelled as he fell.

"That's what ya get for the chili dogs!" said Sonic.

"Sonic!" cried a distant voice.

He turned to look, seeing it was Tails flying down.

"Hey Tails," he said, "What's up?"

"It's bad!" said Tails, "Robotnik's back!"

"Again? What is this? Like the 5th time?" Sonic asked.

"It looked like he used Coconuts to lure you and threatened to destroy the town to have Sally surrender herself."

"That's low," said Sonic, "We better hurry back!"

Sonic ran back to Soleanna on his own as Tails flew alongside him, hoping they aren't late to stop Robotnik.

"You've wasted so much of my time," said Robotnik to Sally after she boarded the Egg-Carrier, "You and that pesky Hedgehog. If you have cooperated with me earlier, I wouldn't have had to do this."

"What are you trying to do, Robotnik?" she asked him, "Why do you wish to know about the Solaris project?"

"Did your parents ever disclosed to you, anything about Solaris?" he asked back, "Solaris's secrets are in his eternal flames. His power--Can change time, and even manipulate the fabric of time itself. I wish to obtain this power and dominate everything in this world; From the past, present, and all the way to the future!"

"You wish...to rule over...time?" Sally asked, surprised about the power he mentioned.

"Yes," he answered, "Truly, and the secret...It remains dormant in you, princess."

He went over to Scratch and Grounder at the controls, telling them to locate the Chaos Emeralds' special energy.

"The Princess of Soleanna and the seven Chaos Emeralds," he said, "Once I obtained everything, the fate of the whole world would change. And one of the beautiful gems is just ahead!"

"Chaos Emerald located," said the computer, "Location: Northwest of Kingdom Valley."

"Finally!" said Robotnik, "Now, let's go collect the Chaos Emeralds. Scratch! Grounder! Prepare to head toward Kingdom Valley!"

"Aye, Aye, Doctor!" said Scratch.

"And never say, "Aye, Aye!" Again!" Robotnik yelled.

After Sonic and Tails arrived back, they saw the Egg Carrier was off in the distance.

"Shoot!" said Sonic, "We're too late!"

"And the computer said that she would die in his ship!" said Tails, "The future will..."

"No way," said Sonic, "The future's not gonna refuse to change! Where's Knuckles?"

They saw Knuckles running toward them, asking him what happened.

"Robotnik got away," he said, "And it looked like he's heading toward Kingdom Valley."

"Kingdom Valley?" Sonic asked.

"It's a place not far from here," said Tails, "It's where the old kingdom of Soleanna used to be before an accident 5 years ago."

"Then what are we doing, waiting around here?" asked Sonic, "Let's go!"

As they ran to Kingdom Valley, Sonic asked, "By the way, Knuckles. How did Robuttnik get away from you?"

"You wouldn't believe it," said Knuckles, "But when I tried entering Kingdom Valley myself, these stupid guards wouldn't let me through, nor show me how to get there until I passed these stupid trials."

"Trials?" Sonic asked.

"That's right," said Knuckles, "**The Trials of Soleanna**. When I tried to glide over there to get ahead of the Egg-Carrier, they shot me down! They **_shot_** me DOWN!"

"Ouch!" said Sonic, "If that's the case, I'll run by!"

Sonic ran faster, as Knuckles and Tails tried to keep up. A rock hit Knuckles on the head, quickly angering the hot headed Echidna.

"Who threw that?!" he yelled. "Looks like that got your attention," said a familiar voice.

"You?" Tails asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Tails? Knuckles?" asked Sonic, "Looks like I went too fast for them. Strange, they can usually keep up. Never mind about that now! Sally's in danger!"

As he came to a border, he saw 3 guards standing by.

"Wait!" said one, "If you want to enter Kingdom Valley, you must-"

Sonic passed him before he could finish, jumping on the cliff sides to make it to Kingdom Valley. "I don't have time to do some stupid trials!" he said.

He made it to Kingdom Valley, seeing the Egg-Carrier in view. Robots appeared in front of him with guns drawn.

"I don't have time for this!" said Sonic.

He prepared to use a Spin Dash when the robots froze in front of him.

"What?" he said.

Silver appeared in front of him, holding the robots with his Psychokinesis. He threw the robots back, crushing them afterwards.

"You again?" said Sonic, "I don't have time for this!"

"Don't worry," said Silver, "We're not enemies anymore."

"What?" Sonic said, confused by his change of heart. "What's going on here?"

"The circumstances have changed," said an Orange Mink walking up to Sonic, "We have no quarrel with you anymore, Blue Hedgehog."

"The only thing that matters is saving the princess," said Silver, "Not killing you as I originally thought."

"I'm still not convinced, since you tried to kill me thrice," said Sonic, "But I don't have time to argue!"

Sonic ran past them to catch up with the Egg Carrier. The Orange Mink and Silver caught up with him, saying,

"Like it or not, we're heading for the same goal: Saving the future."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced yet," said the Mink, "My name is Venice!"

The trio ran through Kingdom Valley: a deserted ruin of a large castle, with deep rivers running through it.

"What's with all the rivers?" Sonic asked, "And here I thought Soleanna made me nervous."

"Now's not the time to whine!" said Silver.

Robots attacked the trio, but were effortlessly stopped by Silver's Psychokinesis and Venice's lightning powers, short-circuiting them.

"Wow!" said Sonic, "Who knew you can do that?"

"It's a mystery to myself too," Venice said.

"Sonic!" said Silver, "We'll handle the robots! You go after Sally!"

"Alright!" said Sonic. He sped through the valley as Silver and Venice stood back to stop the attacking robots.

"Hang on, Sally!" Sonic thought, "I'm coming!"

He ran through buildings and jumped from towers to towers, advancing closer to the Egg-Carrier doomed to crash.

Inside the Egg-Carrier, Emergency alarms started to go off.

"Huh?" said Robotnik, "The engines are malfunctioning! And what's this? Stop all engines now!"

"But we'll crash!" said Grounder.

"Landing in the water's better than crashing!" he yelled.

The 2 robots tried their best to stop it, but to no avail.

"Why is this happening?" Robotnik yelled, "No! We're about to crash!"

The Egg-Carrier started to slowly break up and engulf itself in flames. The 2 robots started to panic.

"I'm scared!" Grounder yelled, "Hold me!"

Sonic arrived too late as he came to the edge of a cliff, seeing the Egg-Carrier in the distance as Silver and Venice shortly joined him to witness the event. The carrier exploded in a ball of flames in front of them, leaving them horrified.

"Sally!" Sonic cried, as it seemed Sally had died, just as it said in the future.

The future it seemed, refused to change.

**_To Be Continued!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Aquatic Base

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fanfic nor do I own Sonic the Hedgehog. All copyright claims of Sonic the Hedgehog and all its material rightfully belongs to Sega and Sonic Team. I am not making money off of this, it is a story written for enjoyment and fun for fans of the series._**

Sonic the Hedgehog

CHAPTER 1: SONIC

**_Final Act: Aquatic Base Zone: Part 1_**

After witnessing the Carrier crash and Sally with it, Sonic became broken about it. He hit the ground continuously in anger as Venice and Silver looked down in disappointment over the loss until Silver got an idea.

"Wait, there's still a way to change this!" he said.

Sonic stood back up, wondering what he meant.

"If we return to an earlier point in time, we might be able to change this!"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"I'm talking about the Chaos Emeralds!" he answered, "The Gems of Miracles!"

"Dunno where he got that name from," Sonic thought. "You mean with a Chaos Control with 2 Emeralds?" he asked out loud, "We only have one!"

As he showed the Cyan Emerald to him, Silver presented his own; The** White Emerald**. "

You have one?" asked Sonic, surprised.

"Of course," said Silver, "We can do it!"

Using the 2 Emeralds, the 2 shouted, "**_Chaos Control_**!" in unison, creating a time portal.

"Thank you Silver," said Sonic as he handed him the Cyan Emerald, "I can handle this on my own. I'll be sure to change Sally's fate. And in turn, that should change your future too. You did say you were trying to change it for the better, right?"

"Just save her!" said Silver.

Sonic jumped into the portal, heading toward the past to change it.

After jumping back in time, Sonic arrived back to Soleanna, seeing a clock nearby. He looked at it, seeing it was 3:45 PM; _15 minutes before Sally would surrender herself to Robotnik_. He hid behind a building, seeing himself in the past about to chase Coconuts for dropping his Chili dogs.

"I can't believe I let myself to get suckered in like that," Future Sonic thought.

As Past Sonic was out of sight, Robotnik's Egg-Carrier appeared, declaring the princess's surrender like before.

"He really did it the moment I was gone," Sonic thought, "What a low blow."

After Robotnik's Carrier left the castle, Sonic quickly ran after it to board it and save Sally before her death on it. Seeing it go inside a cliff side cave near Soleanna with a hanger built into it, Sonic discovered where he was.

"That's it!" he said, "A secret lab here! No wonder his computer was found in the future inside Soleanna! Or what is it even his to begin with? He must have discovered that secret base recently, since he never been to Soleanna before, at least as far as I know! Gotta hurry and find another way in! Why am I talking to myself so much?"

Using his knowledge of the future, Sonic quickly pinpointed where the building would be right then and there. He arrived at the building he entered in the future and quickly broke the door down, seeing inside of it was computers and technology, along with the symbol of Soleanna on it.

"Looks like Soleanna's more advanced than I thought," he said, "Hopefully, I'm right about this."

Sonic saw an elevator in the building, that could only go down. He pressed the button on it and waited for the elevator.

"Come on!" he said, "Why do elevators take so long?"

After the elevator finally arrived, he went in and saw it only have a basement floor button. After pressing it, the doors closed. As it went down, Sonic waited as he listened to the elevator music.

When the door opened, he saw a massive laboratory under Soleanna.

"Whoa!" he said, "It's huge! It must be the entire underside of the city!"

He saw a map next to him on a wall, showing the different rooms in the lab; One of which was a deck for large ships, located exactly where he saw the Carrier go in.

"Now I Gotcha, Robuttnik!" he said, "Hang on, Sally!"

As he ran to the end of the underwater lab, he tripped a laser, activating the security.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" said the alarm, "Sending Orb Drones to dispatch intruder!"

"Oh, come on!" said Sonic, "I don't have time for this!"

Large orbs started to enter the lab, seeing Sonic through their reflective surface. They started to fire lasers at him, which he easily avoided.

"Not even Robotnik can hit me!"

he said to them. A laser struck one of the orbs and bounced off of it. The laser continued to bounce off of the other orbs, resulting in a never ending chain, quickly covering the lab.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" yelled Sonic as he avoided the lasers. "What's up with this balls?"

He escaped from the lasers after maneuvering away from their line of fire.

"Better not trip anymore traps if they're like this," he said. "If only Tails and Knuckles were here, but I can't afford to let them know I'm from the future if it'll mess up the past."

He resumed his race to the end of the lab, hoping he's not too late.

On the hanger, the Egg-Carrier prepared to take off.

"Thrust increasing," said the computer, "Engine output at maximum. Course plotted. Gate opened."

As the bay door opened, the Egg-Carrier rose into the air.

"Lifting off," said the computer.

The Egg-Carrier started to lift off and fly out to Kingdom Valley. Right above it on a bridge, Sonic caught up with it before it was too late. He jumped off the bridge, landing almost off the edge of the Egg-Carrier. He ran along to the end of it to catch up with Robotnik and Sally before the ship would eventually crash.

Inside the Egg-Carrier, Emergency alarms started to go off.

"Huh?" said Robotnik, "The engines are malfunctioning! And what's this? Stop all engines now!"

"But we'll crash!"

said Grounder. "Landing in the water's better than crashing!" he yelled.

The 2 robots tried their best to stop it, but to no avail.

"Why is this happening?" Robotnik yelled, "No! We're about to crash!"

The Egg-Carrier started to slowly break up and engulf itself in flames. The 2 robots started to panic.

"I'm scared!" Grounder yelled, "Hold me!"

"Scratch, Grounder!" Robotnik yelled, "Prepare to-"

"Not so fast!" yelled a recognized voice.

They looked behind them, seeing it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Sally called as she ran to his side.

"This ship is about to crash," said Sonic, "Too bad, Robuttnik!"

Robotnik growled in anger. "You pesky Hedgehog!" he said, "I'm not finished yet! I was going to use this to escape, but I'll use it to finish you off first!"

Robotnik and the 2 robots; Scratch and Grounder, fell through a secret compartment beneath them. The roof above Sonic and Sally opened up with the powerful gust of wind blowing above them.

"Sally!" said Sonic, "Get in the door to keep from getting sucked out."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Robuttnik won't quit that easily," he answered, "He's up to something!"

His words became true as 3 mechas flew up above the exposed bridge, carrying Robotnik and his badniks.

"This is the end for you!" said Robotnik, "Preparing combination!"

The 3 robots combined together, forming a massive dragon-like robot.

"Come on," said Sonic, "We don't have time for this!" "

Only you two," said Robotnik, "While the ship crashes, we'll be safe and sound back at my base. Even if you defeat us, you won't survive!"

"I have to make this battle quick," Sonic thought.

The Egg-Carrier started to break apart as Sonic and Robotnik prepared the square off once again.

Sonic jumped out of the carrier and stood on its roof, facing off against the **Egg-Wyvern**. The robot begun the fight, firing lasers at the hedgehog.

"Get a load of this!" said Robotnik.

Sonic effortlessly dodged the lasers as he jumped toward the Wyvern, attacking it with his spin dash. The attack bounced off as the robot was made of stronger steel than other robots.

"Don't think I would be that easy to hit!" said Robotnik, "This robot was created with the same technology as my Egg-Cerberus and Carrier!"

"Is that so?" said Sonic.

A piece of the of the carrier blew off of the ship as the battle raged on. Sonic attacked the Egg-Wyvern again, bouncing off of it as before, and flew toward the carrier piece still in the air. He flew over it and behind it, kicking it at the Wyvern and knocking it down.

"What was that?" Robotnik yelled.

"He cracked the armor!" said Scratch.

"But how?" Robotnik asked.

"You said it was made like your pet and ship," said Sonic after he landed back on the Carrier, "So, the only thing that'll break it is itself; The stuff the ship's made out of!"

"You won't be so lucky!" said Robotnik, "You won't be able to get any parts big enough before I squash you!"

The Egg-Wyvern attacked again, charging toward Sonic to crush him. Sonic jumped, avoiding the attack. He then grabbed onto the horn of the machine's head, pulling it upward and forcing it to collide into the ship by turning it in a full-circle motion, cracking the head more.

"What?" Robotnik said, "How?"

"That's gotta be embarrassing," said Sonic.

Egg-Wyvern stood back up, preparing to attack Sonic with its lasers again. Seeing the damage done, Sonic dodged the lasers effortlessly and Spin Dashed the head again.

"Did you forget?" said Robotnik, "You can't break through!"

His words were proven false as Sonic broke through.

"Impossible!" he yelled.

Sonic broke through it into Robotnik's Egg-O-Matic that served as the controls for the robots, bouncing off the inside of it, and destroying it from the inside of it. As he jumped out of it, the Wyvern exploded in a cloud of smoke. The smoke quickly dissipated from the powerful winds, revealing a smoke covered and beaten Robotnik in his Egg-O-Matic with Scratch and Grounder hanging on for dear life.

"Don't drop us!" said Grounder.

As Robotnik flew away, he yelled, "I hate that Hedgehog!"

Sonic entered back into the Carrier with Sally waiting inside. "

We have to hurry!" she said, "It's going to..."

Sonic picked her up in mid-sentence and ran off to escape from the Carrier.

In a long stretched deck, Sonic carried Sally in his arms, running toward the escape. The deck split in half in front of them, cutting their path short as they witnessed the Carrier falling apart.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled as she pointed toward a nearby cliff they could jump to.

"Aren't you worried?" he asked.

"If you have time to worry, then act, right?" she answered, quoting him.

After bracing himself and holding Sally tighter, Sonic jumped. He ran and jump on the falling debris, making his way toward the cliff. He ran up a falling engine before jumping to the cliff. He reached to grab it, but fell short of it. The both of them seemed doomed until the engine they jumped off exploded, creating a force that threw the both of them over it. They landed on the soft grass over the cliff, tumbling when they landed and away from each other. Sonic looked and saw Sally appearing unconscious. As he looked at her face, he saw her smile and open her eyes. He held out his hand as she pulled herself back up with it. They started to laugh, in spite of all the events they went through.

When they finished, Sonic said to her, "Nice Smile," as they watched the ocean in front of them, as Robotnik was finally defeated in the battle with his carrier gone.

"Pretty exciting, wasn't it?"

_~C'mon light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go~  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow  
He's got the dope sounds pumpin in his stereo (-eo!)  
He can act fast... puttin' on a show  
C'mon and get yourself together, there's no time to rest  
And if you put the time in he'll put you to the test  
He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less  
So if you wanna test him best bring your best  
Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!~  
_  
_~In this world (His world!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!~  
_

_~Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?  
Comin' out to win 10 out of 10, got a real rough neck  
Slides up-it's slippery- straps on his shoes  
'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental and pulling strings  
He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing  
So he's breaking down doors, never following  
C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play  
Bounce to the beats and the rhymes 'cause they're here to stay  
The one and only never bored man, livin' the day  
Movin' up, comin' fast, and he'll blow you away  
Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll  
And it's tough to get away when they take their hold  
The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, lock n' load  
Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!~_

~In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where life is strong  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Life's an open book  
In this world (His world!) (Nothin's forever here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!) Where one is all  
In this world (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!) Never fear the fall  
In this world (His world!) (Nothin's forever here to stay!) Where compromise does not exist  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!~

_~Light the fuse on his rocket and he's ready to go  
'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow (to blow... to blow...)  
(In his world...! where one is all!)  
Intergalactic continental champ, running things  
Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings  
(In his world...! Never fear the fall!)~  
_  
_~(In his world...!) The only way to break free is to break the mold  
You can't stop now, rock and roll  
(His world...!) I said you can't stop now, rock and roll  
(His world...!!!) Don't stop now, c'mon and rock and roll!~_

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Preview for next chapter:**

_ "I am Mephiles! Mephiles the Dark!" "Even if the world would turn against you...."_

_"If the world chooses to be my enemy...." _

_"Why risk your life for those who will persecute you later?" "The world will betray you!" _

_"Know that I will always stay by your side..."_

_"I will fight like I always had!"_

_**"Chaos Control!**_

CHAPTER 2: SHADOW


End file.
